


Wesker and Mina Fight Over Fortnite

by sombreromoustache



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Gen, General Weebness, also just really really dumb, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreromoustache/pseuds/sombreromoustache
Summary: Wesker wants to be Gaming King, but Mina is going to stop him! Can she? Find out on Ninja's next epic Fortnite Stream.





	Wesker and Mina Fight Over Fortnite

Mina Ashido, the Alien Queen confronted the most evil bastard of Capcom history. I mean, I guess he was pretty evil, but maybe not the most evil bastard. Uh, but Mina confronted Albert Wesker, the mastermind behind Umbrella and Proton Jon’s No. 1 Twitch Subscriber.  
“Alright, villain! It’s time for you to go down!” Mina declared, acid from her pointing fingertips dripped on the floor.   
“Villain? I am no mere villain,” Wesker cooly declared, his trench coat flapping from the wind of the fan that Spinner had placed behind him. Spinner was a very big fan of Resident Evil and thought Wesker was as cool as ice.   
“Oh yeah, then what are you? A lame-o?” Mina quipped back, followed by Kirishima going, “Ooooh!”   
“No,” Wesker explained why he wasn’t a lame-o.   
Wesker walked over to his gaming console, a PS4 Pro, and turned it on where he was in the middle of a Fortnite match, “When the missiles fire upon Valve Headquarters, there will be no Online Gaming Store for PC Users, they will have to go to Epic and play Fortnite all day long.”   
“Wait, how does that help you?” Mina asked, not getting why Wesker wanted people to join in with him on the biggest Fortnite gaming sesh.   
“Because. When I finally defeat Ninja and Hitomi Tanaka at Fortnite, I will be the greatest Fortnite Gamer on the planet! And when everyone is playing Fortnite and watching my twitch streams!” Dabi and Magne dressed Wesker in his Twitch streaming outfit, consisting of a headset and cat-ear headphones, “Then everyone will bow to my Fortnite power! And once I’m Fortnite Gaming King, every Gamer Girl will be my girlfriend!”   
“That’s bullshit, Wesker! I am a gamer girl and I will never be your Gamer Girl Girlfriend!” Mina declared.   
“We’ll see that when I get the Winner Winner Chicken Dinner!” Wesker ran to his PS4 to play the ultimate Fortnite game.   
Mina however used her acid powers to skate along the metal to move even faster than Wesker’s superspeed. Mina was going to beat Wesker to his own stream and win the Fortnite play of the game before Wesker. However Wesker moved to kick the best girl of MHA.   
Mina was kicked and she fell down on the floor. Wesker laughed and turned around, but he fell over. Mina was dexterous enough to tie his shoes together and she ran to his PS4 Pro. wesker cursed himself and ran barefoot on the hot floor, stopping every few seconds to blow on his burning feet. Mina came to his PS4 Pro and started streaming Fortnite. Because she was an awesome person and not a dirty boy like Wesker, she got way more viewers than Wesker ever would. She told everyone they don’t have to play Fortnite, and reminded them that Wesker is a loser.   
Wesker was angered by Mina spouting the truth. He turned into his ultimate form where he was covered in snakes. But the snakes were goddamn weebs, and they came to Mina’s side. Mina laughed at Wesker, and he went under arrest from Mega Man X and Aizawa.   
Mina bowed to her twitch audience and they promised her thousands of subs, where she became a rich and powerful streamer. Chris Redfield patted her on the back and she kissed Tsu.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Cyfrus. Follow him on Instagram because he posts some very good art.


End file.
